Always and Forever
by dtav
Summary: Entry for the NoBellaAllowed Contest. As Edward waits for Jasper to pick him up, he reminisces about all the "firsts" they have shared with each other. Rated M for mature content. Contains slash.


**A/N: Thanks to rmhale for pre****-reading this for me and giving me the confidence to post. I'd also like to give a big thanks**** to jmeyer from Project Team Beta for fixing this up for me****. I'm a comma whore, I admit it. This is an entry to the NoBellaAllowed Contest.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with them.**

**No Bella Allowed Contest**

**Title: Always and Forever  
Pen name: dtav  
Pairings: ****Edward and Jasper / Slash**

**To see other entries in the No Bella Allowed Contest, please visit the Contest's FanFiction page:  
http:// www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net /community/ No_Bella_Allowed_Contest_Entries/77838/**

**Always and Forever**

It had been six months since Jasper and I had gotten married. I still couldn't get used to the fact that Jasper was my husband. Twirling the platinum band on my finger, I found myself looking at it in awe, finding it so hard to believe that a person could really be this happy. I was a lucky man. Jasper had planned a special weekend trip for us to celebrate our sixth month anniversary. I was waiting for him to get home from work to pick me up. As I waited, I flipped through our photo albums, and I couldn't help but think back on our relationship and all the things in our lives that had brought us there, to that day, the day of our wedding. We celebrated so many "firsts" together, Jasper and I, as we met when we were both only fifteen. I can remember that day like it was yesterday.

"_Come on, Edward. We're going to be late!"__ Alice grabbed my backpack and jacket and ran out the door._

_"I'm coming, Alice. I just need to get my shoes on!" I yelled back._

_Alice was my best friend. She had been since the ripe old age of three. __But today, she was getting on my nerves.__ It was the first day back to school after Christmas break.__ Alice was excited because two new students were going to be in our class.__ They were twins, a boy and a girl, and had just moved here from Texas.__ Alice heard the boy was gorgeous and wanted to beat the other girls to him.__ I ran out the door and hopped in the car._

_"It's about time, Edward, "__ Esme, my mother, said. _

_"Not you too, mom."__ I shook my head._

_Mom and Alice talked the rest of the way about the new family.__ Apparently their names were Jasper and Rosalie Whitlock, and their father was transferred here for work.__ That had to suck.__ Moving in the middle of Sophomore year, from sunny Texas to wet rainy Forks.__ Fail._

_We pulled up to the school and hopped out of the car after confirming with my mom that we were getting a ride home with Emmett and Jake.__ Emmett McCarty was my cousin.__ He was a junior, had his own car, and was able to drive himself to school.__ He was captain of the football team, and, as a result, a hit with the ladies.__ Jake was his best friend and a good friend to Alice and me.__ Alice had a crush on Jake for as long as I could remember.__ She was hoping to use the new boy to make Jake jealous._

_As Alice and I made our way through the parking lot toward the front door, I felt eyes on me.__ As I turned around, I expected it to be Jessica or Lauren, because they never got the fucking hint that I wasn't interested, but I was wrong.__ I saw the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen looking back at me.__ This had to be Jasper Whitlock.__ He was tall and lanky, with gorgeous blond curls and beautiful blue eyes.__ He picked up his hand and waved, so I did the same.__ My stomach was doing somersaults, and when he smiled at me, I could feel myself harden in my pants.__ I abruptly turned around, so as not to embarrass myself, and strode off to class leaving a very confused Alice behind._

_As I situated myself in homeroom, I felt the eyes on me again.__ When I looked up, there he was standing next to me.__ I could feel myself blushing.__ This was so embarrassing.__ Did he realize the affect he had on me?_

_"Is this seat taken?"__ he asked.__ He had the most amazing southern drawl.__ My whole body was trembling with the force of the desire I felt for him._

_"Uh, no, no, it's not"__I stammered out.__ Way to go, Edward.__ So fucking eloquent._

_He sat down as I did the same.__ He held his hand out to me.__ "Hey, I'm Jasper Whitlock. Just moved here from Texas, as I'm sure you can tell from my accent."_

_I took his hand and felt this buzz of electricity shoot up my arm and through my whole body.__ When I looked at him to see if he felt it too, he was looking at me with his eyes wide open and his mouth agape._

_"Um, hi. I'm Edward Cullen.__ Born and raised here in rainy Forks. "__We were still holding hands.__ I don't think either of us wanted to let go.__ If it wasn't for the noise of all the other students entering the classroom, I don't know what would have happened._

_"Well, Edward Cullen,"__he said letting go of my hand.__ "I think you and I are going to be great friends."_

I stood there in our living room chuckling to myself. Jasper was right. He and I were great friends. When I told him I was gay, it didn't seem to bother him. We did everything together, much to Alice's chagrin. Luckily, she became good friends with Jasper's sister Rosalie, so it worked out well for all of us. Alice finally started dating Jake. Emmett started dating Rosalie. Jasper and I never really dated at all. We were always together. I knew right away that my feelings for Jasper were a little more than a teenage boy should feel for his friend. What I didn't know at the time was that Jasper felt the same way. As I looked around the room, I came across a picture of Rose and Jasper that we had on the mantle. I loved Rose like a sister. Jasper and I owed her so much. Our relationship would not have come about quite so smoothly if it wasn't for her. Jasper didn't tell me he was gay, too. It was actually Rosalie who outed him.

"_Are you guys going to hog the TV again tonight?"__ Rosalie stood in front of the TV, hands on hips, and nostrils flaring._

_"Come on, Rose, beat it!__ You're gonna make me die!"__ Jasper was bouncing around on the couch trying to see the TV around Rose.__ We were playing a video game, and Jasper hated to lose._

_"Jasper Hale Whitlock!__ Emmett is coming over, and he and I are going to watch movies on this TV.__ So, why don't you and Edward here take your snacks and your game and go play in your room?"__ Rosalie shut off the TV, pulled the plugs out of the game, and dumped everything into Jasper's lap._

_"Come on, Jazz.__ It's okay,"__ I said picking up some stuff to carry.__ "We'll have just as much fun upstairs."_

_"No, Edward.__ That TV is smaller than this one," __Jasper pouted._

_"It will be fine Jazz,"__ I said.__ "I promise."__ I turned and started walking up the stairs._

_"Yeah, Jazz," Rosalie said.__ "Maybe in the privacy of your room, you'll get up the nerve to tell Edward your secret."_

_"Shut up, Rose!"__ Jasper yelled.__ "Just shut the fuck up!"_

_I was dumbfounded.__ I had never seen Jazz so upset. __ What secret could he possibly have that he wouldn't tell me?__ What he dating someone?__ Someone who didn't want him around me cause they knew I was gay?__ Did he somehow realize my feelings for him and want to stop being friends?_

_"Calm down, Jasper.__ Geez, I can't believe he hasn't figured it out yet.__ He must be as dumb as you are.__ Go on, get, the two of you. Get out of here before Emmett comes."__ Rose proceeded to straighten up the couch._

_Jasper looked up at me.__ "I'm sorry, Edward.__ You know what a bitch she is."_

_"I heard that Jasper.__ Beat it!"__ Rose started coming towards us._

_"We're going, we're going."__ Jasper and I both turned tail and ran up the stairs knocking each other out of the way in our rush to get away from Rose._

_After we set up the game and started playing again, I thought back to what Rosalie said.__ What secret could Jasper possibly have?__ He obviously didn't want to tell me, so it couldn't be good.__ I tried to put it out of my mind but to no avail.__ "Okay, Jazz.__ I was really trying not to say anything to respect your privacy and all.__ But, I can't.__ What is Rose talking about?__ What secret do you have that you can't tell me, your best friend?"_

_Jazz paused the game and put his head down.__ "Please, Edward, just drop it.__ It's nothing, really.__ Please."_

_"No, Jazz, I won't drop it.__ It's apparently bothering you enough that you nearly bit Rose's head off, and now you look like you want to do the same to me.__ Just tell me, please!"__ I begged._

_"No, Edward.__ I can't. I won't. Just let it be.__ It's not important."__ He still wouldn't look at me._

_"It's because of me, isn't it?__ Something happened because of me, and you don't want to be around me anymore."__ I started putting on my shoes._

_"That's not it.__ Wait, Edward.__ Where are you going?"__ Jasper jumped up._

_"It's obvious how uncomfortable you are, Jazz.__ I thought we were best friends.__ But, if you're not comfortable enough to talk to me, then I don't belong here."__ I put my jacket on and made my way to the door._

_"Edward, wait!"__ Jasper took a few steps towards me and put his hand on my shoulder.__ "I...it's just.....well.... I mean." _

_I turned away from the door to look at him. "Just say it Jazz.__ This is me.__ I won't judge you, I promise."_

_Jasper took a deep breath and looked up at me.__ "Okay,"__ he said.__ "Here's goes nothing.__ Um, I, um l__ike you, Edward.__ I have for a long time, and I was wondering, I mean, if you would want to, you know, go out with me."_

_"I like you too, Jazz. You're my best bud, and we go out all the time. __ I don't understand?" Now I was really confused.__ What the fuck was he talking about?_

_"No, Edward.__ You are misunderstanding me."__ He stepped closer to me.__ "I like you. I mean really like you."__ With that he pushed himself against me, and I could feel his arousal against my thigh._

_"Jazz, are you saying what I think you are?"_

_"Yes, Edward. I'm gay, too, and I'm asking you out on a date."_

_I flipped us around so Jasper was against the door.__ I pressed myself against him so he could feel my arousal, and I attacked his lips. They tasted better than anything I had ever tasted before in my life.__ Jasper brought his hands up to my hair and pulled me closer to him. __ I felt his tongue on my lips so I parted them for him.__ Our tongues fought for dominance as our bodies ground against each other.__ I couldn't believe it!__ Jasper Whitlock was kissing me! Jasper Whitlock was hard for me! This was the best night ever!_

I was jarred back to the present by the phone ringing. The answering machine picked it up. It was only a marketer. I knew I should be paying attention to what time it was, as Jasper would be here soon, but my mind kept wandering down memory lane. After that night in Jasper's room, we became inseparable, more so than usual. We spent so much time just kissing and touching and working each other into a frenzy. The summer before Junior year, our parents forced us to get jobs to keep us busy. We both ended up working at the town pool. Once Jasper had a few bucks in his pocket, he decided he was taking me out on an official date.

_Jasper told me meet him at our special place at seven o'clock.__ Our special place was a meadow we discovered on one of our hikes through the woods. __ Since it was summer, it was still light out when I came upon the meadow.__ Jasper was already there. __ He had a picnic set up for us with some of his dad's camping lanterns for light. __ He motioned me to sit and kissed me softly on the lips._

_"I can't believe how lucky I am to have you, Edward."__ Jasper smiled at me._

_"I know, Jasper.__ I feel the same way."__ I reached over to pull him to me and planted a soft kiss on his lips._

_"Let's eat before everything gets cold."__ Jasper's mom had made us a delicious dinner complete with meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and biscuits.__ Surprisingly, both sets of parents, while not thrilled that their sons were gay, accepted that Jasper and I were together.__ It certainly made it easier for us to know our families loved and accepted us as a couple. _

_After we ate, we cleaned up and laid there looking at the stars.__ Jasper grabbed my hand and rolled on his side.__ "Look at me, Edward."_

_I rolled over and looked at him.__ He was gorgeous, and he was mine.__ "What's up, Jazz?"_

_"I love you.__ You know that, right?"__ He looked at me questioningly._

_"Of course, baby.__ I love you, too."__ I just smiled at him, my beautiful boy._

_"Well, these last few months, we kinda have just been, you know, trying things out.__ I want to up the ante tonight, Edward."__ He gave me the full on smile now._

_"What are you talking about Jasper?"__ I admit, I was a little confused._

_"I want to taste you baby."__ He licked his lips as he looked at me._

_Holy fuck!__ Was Jasper saying what I think he was?__ Holy shit!__ No fucking way!_

_"Edward, is that okay?__ I mean if you don't want me to?"_

_"No, Jazz it's not that.__ I..... just, are you sure?"_

_"Yes, baby.__ Just lay back and enjoy."_

_Jasper rolled me onto my back and laid on top of me.__ He kissed me, probing my mouth with his tongue.__ He pushed my jacket off my shoulders and pulled my t-shirt over my head.__ He left a trail of kisses down my neck, my chest all the way to my happy trail.__ I was so hard.__ The closer Jasper got to the promised land, the harder I got.__ My heart started racing, my palms were sweaty, my breath was coming out in pants.__ Jasper unsnapped my pants and pulled them off me.__ He started running his nose up and down my boxer clad length.__ I could feel the cool air hit me when he peeled my boxers off.__ The precum was just dripping out of me onto my stomach.__ Jasper positioned himself over me on his hands and knees and smiled at me.__ He then bent his head and gave my cock one long lick from the base to the tip._

_"Oh shit, Jasper.__ That feels so fucking good! " __It took everything in me not to come right then._

_He dipped his tongue into my slit, and I thrust my hips up at him.__ He put one hand on my hip to hold me down.__ "Hmm, Edward. __ You taste delicious."__ Jasper took my cock in his mouth and bobbed his head up and down.__ He alternated between sucking it in deep and running his tongue up and down my length. He wrapped his hand around the base of my cock and moved it in time with his mouth.__ I arched my back to push myself deeper into his mouth, and Jasper accepted it, letting me fuck his mouth. I nearly screamed at the wondrous feeling.__ I put my fingers lightly in his hair to brace myself._

_"Oh, shit, Jasper.__ That feels so good.__ I'm not gonna last long."__ Jasper sucked hard, and I knew he could tell I was close to the brink. He took his hand off my hip and reached down to cup my balls.__ He rolled them gently through his fingers as he sucked me in so deep I hit the back of his throat.__ "Fuck, Jazz!__ I gonna cum!"_

_I tried to pull him off me, but he held on tight. __ I came then, shooting hot spurts of cum down Jasper's throat. __ He swallowed it all.__ When he finally let my softening cock slip from his mouth, I picked up my head to look at him.__ He had the biggest shit eating grin on his face._

_"Was that good, baby?"__ he asked._

_"Shit, Jazz, that was fucking amazing!__ Now it's your turn."__ I tried to pull him down on the blanket_

_"No, baby, not tonight.__ Tonight was just about you."_

Oh, God, I was getting hard just thinking about that night. There was no time for that. Jasper would be home any minute, and he'd be madder than a wet hen if I wasn't ready. Unfortunately, thinking about that night made me think back to the first time Jasper and I had made love. What a wonderful day that was. It was the day we realized we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together.

_We had been driving for an hour, and I was staring to get antsy. "Come on, Jasper! Tell me where we are going?" I whined._

"_No can do, baby. It's a secret. You'll see when we get there!" He smiled that full on smile that I loved so much. His eyes were so blue and sparkling in his merriment at my frustration. I knew he'd never give it up, so I resigned myself to not knowing._

_I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted, pushing out my bottom lip in the way I knew made Jasper crazy._

_He laughed at me. "That might have worked in the past, baby, but not today. Today is a special day, and I want you to be surprised."_

_Today was my eighteenth birthday. J asper had turned eighteen over three months ago and kept teasing me that I was jail bait. Well, I was finally legal, and he was making the most of it._

_I realized that we were slowing down and pulling into a driveway. There was a cabin at the end of the driveway. I looked over at Jasper. "Where are we Jasper? Who does this place belong to?"_

"_This is my Uncle Aro's cabin. He comes up here during hunting season. Otherwise, it's pretty much empty. It's ours for the weekend, baby." Jasper grinned at me._

_I looked at him dumbfounded until it dawned on me what he was telling me. We had the whole weekend alone. There would be no parents, no siblings, and best of all, no interruptions. "Oh, Jasper! This is the best birthday present ever! How on earth did you get our parents to agree to this?" I was flummoxed. I couldn't imagine our parents giving permission for us to come up here alone._

"_It wasn't easy. I had to tell them that Rose, Royce, Peter, and Charlotte were going to be here. Rose promised to stay at the dorm this weekend and to play along if any of the parents called her."_

_God bless Rose. I owed her big time, and she'd never let me forget it. Jasper and I spent the next couple of hours unpacking the car, putting away the groceries, and getting started on dinner. I, for one, was starving. As we worked around each other in the kitchen, I could sense a tension between us. We both knew that this would be the night that we finally lost our virginity to each other. The thought made me a little skittish. What if I wasn't any good? What if Jasper was disappointed in me? I tried to rid myself of those thoughts and put a smile on my face when we sat down to dinner. Dinner was delicious. Jasper made my favorite, chicken alfredo. He had gotten the recipe from my mom, and he didn't do a bad job at all. After dinner, we had the cake that my mom sent up with him. It was red velvet, my favorite. We cleaned up the dishes. After everything was put away, Jasper and I just looked at each other._

_"Listen baby, if you are not ready for this, we don't have to do it. We can just do the things we normally do with each other. There's no pressure." Jasper was looking at me with a concerned expression on his face. He always worried about me. T hat was one of the many things I loved about him._

"_Are you crazy? I have been waiting for this for far too long Jasper. I'm ready." I put a big smile on my face to try to ease the tension, meanwhile my stomach was churning a mile a minute._

"_Okay, I'm gonna take a quick shower, then maybe you can do the same. It might relax us a little." I just nodded at him as he left the room._

_While Jasper hopped in the shower, I paced around. Would it hurt? Of course it would. Was I really ready for this? Hell, yes. I was! Jasper Whitlock was taking my virginity tonight, and I was ecstatic. I had been waiting for this for two years, and I was not letting this opportunity go by._

"_Penny for your thoughts, baby?" I was so involved in my thoughts that I hadn't even heard Jasper come up behind me. I took a deep breath and drank in the wonderful scent that was Jasper. He smelled like sandalwood and honey, absolutely delicious._

"_Just, um, wondering how things are going to work, you know?"_

"_Don't you worry about anything darlin'. I will take care of everything. Go take your shower."_

_I rushed through my shower because I couldn't wait to get back to Jasper. I threw on my sweats and walked into the bedroom. I stopped and looked around. While I had been in the shower, the bedroom had been transformed. Jasper had lit candles everywhere. He had moved his uncle's little radio into the bedroom and had put on some romantic music. He was reclining on the bed wearing just his sweatpants and his trademark smirk._

_"Come here, lover. I've been waiting for you."_

_He didn't have to ask me twice. I jumped on the bed and threw myself on him. I kissed him, relishing in the sweet taste of his mouth. Mmmm, he was delicious. I thrust my tongue in his mouth as he wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me closer to him. As I lay on top of him, I could feel his arousal pressing into my leg. I ground myself onto to him. "Fuck, Edward. That feels good." He sighed softly, arching his back to press himself harder against my thigh. I kept kissing him and grinding myself onto him. "If you don't stop, it'll be over before you know it!" Jasper growled at me._

"_I can't help myself, baby. I just want you so badly it hurts." I kept kissing him and grinding myself onto him. Our chests rubbed together creating heat and friction. Jasper ran his hands up and down my back. He finally slid them under my sweatpants to cup my ass. I moaned against his lips. He pulled my pants down over my hips and kicked them off me. The next thing I knew, I was flipped over onto my back with Jasper hovering over me. He kissed along my collarbone making a trail up my neck, across my jaw, stopping just short of my ear. _

"_Edward," he whispered. "If you're sure about this, I need to get you ready."_

"_I'm sure, Jasper, please.'' I pushed myself up against him to show him just how ready I was. _

_He groaned and sat up. He took a condom and small bottle of lube out of his pocket, and then he took his pants off and threw them across the room. He covered his fingers in the lube. He positioned himself between my legs spreading them apart slightly. I sighed as he slipped his two fingers inside of me, scissoring them to spread me. It did hurt a little bit, but then he took his other hand and grasped my cock. Oh, it felt so good. He was pumping me in time with his thrusts. I could feel myself relaxing and getting close. He kept hitting this spot inside of me that felt so good. I knew I wouldn't last much longer. __The precum was leaking out of me._ _Jasper rubbed it and coated my cock with it, pumping me furiously. He slipped a third finger inside me and started pumping them in and out at a faster pace. _

"_Oh, Jazz, I'm, I'm, oh God, I'm gonna cum. Uhhh." I felt my hot cum splash all over my stomach. "Jazz, man, what was that? I thought we were gonna…?" _

"_Edward, baby, we are. I just wanted to relax you a little bit." He pulled his fingers out of me, and I whimpered a little at the loss. He got off the bed to go to the bathroom. He came back with a wet cloth that he used to clean me off. _

"_Okay, baby. You ready?" he asked as he climbed back on the bed. _

"_Hell yeah, Jasper." He positioned himself between my legs again. He handed me the condom. I put it on him and coated it liberally with the lube. He lubed his fingers again and pushed them inside of me. "_

_Fuck that feels good." And it did. He picked up my legs and put them around his waist. I stiffened a_ _little as he took his fingers out and pressed the head of his cock against my entrance. "Are you sure you're ready baby? Because once I start, I don't know if I can stop." _

"_Please, Jasper, I'm ready. I'm desperate for you. Please!" I gasped as he slowly pushed himself into me. He stopped moving. _

"_Are you alright, Edward?" _

"_I'm fine baby, please don't stop." _

_He continued to push into me slowly. _

_I moaned as I felt him fill me. "Please, Jasper. I need more." _

_He started thrusting slowly at first, giving my body a chance to adjust to him. He then started moving faster, harder, and deeper. He kept hitting that sweet spot inside me with every thrust. He took my cock in his hand and began stroking me in time to his thrusts. I couldn't believe how good I felt. The dual sensations of pleasure were making me crazy._

_I could feel his cock swell inside of me. "Fuck, Edward, baby, I'm close. Come for me darlin', please." He closed his eyes and threw his head back in ecstasy. The sight of him was enough to throw me over the edge. _

"_Fuck, Jazz, I'm coming, shit." My cock erupted, shooting hot cum all over our stomachs. I felt my ass clutching around Jasper's cock. _

"_Oh God, Edward!" I could feel him get impossibly harder before pumping erratically within me. He finally stilled and looked at me. _

"_Oh baby, that was better than I could have ever imagined." _

_He leaned over kissing me softly. "I know baby, I feel the same." _

"_I love you, Jasper, so much. I want to be with you forever." _

"_I_ _love you too Edward, more than anything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, too."_

That was the best night of my life, that is until six months later, when Jasper proposed. So, here we were, three years later, married at the ripe old age of twenty-one.

_The day of our wedding had dawned sunny and bright. __ I was irritable because our parents had insisted we sleep separately last night and not see each other until the ceremony this morning.__ Luckily we had decided to get married early, at ten a.m., so I didn't have long to wait.__ I was too nervous to eat, so I showered and got dressed.__ I was sitting on my bed daydreaming about Jasper when my phone beeped, signaling that I had a text._

_I__** miss you and love you, baby.**__** Only 30 more minutes until you are mine, forever.**__** Love, Jasper xoxoxo**_

_The biggest smile broke out on my face.__ I sent him one right back._

_**I love and miss you, too gorgeous.**__** I can't wait to say the words that will make me yours.**__** All my love always, Edward**__** XO**_

_I lay back on the bed smiling and wondering what I ever did in my life to be so happy.__ Rose came and got me a little later to bring me down to the banquet room_

_"Now, Edward, are you ready to marry my brother?"__ she said smiling at me indulgently._

_Rose had turned out to be a good friend of mine. I loved her like a sister, and I owed her alot.__ "I am, Rose.__ Wild horses couldn't keep me away."_

_She turned to Emmett who was my best man.__ "Please tell me you have the ring?"_

_"I do Rose,__ calm down. __ Did you check up on Jake too?"__ Jake was Jasper's best man._

_"Of course, I did.__ Okay.__ Emmett, you go get Jake and go up to the altar.__ Edward, you wait here.__ Jasper will come and get you when it is time."_

_With that, Rose turned on her heel and entered the banquet hall. _

_"I'm off my man.__ Congratulations!"__ Emmett pulled me into a hug.__ "I'm really happy for you two.__ It's gonna be great!"__ With that, he took off to find Jake._

_I felt arms slip around me and the smell of Jasper wafted into my nose.__ "Hmm, baby," he said.__ "You look gorgeous."__ He turned me around and kissed me on the lips.__ "You ready to go get married?__"_

_"I am, Jasper. Let's go."_

_We entered the banquet hall and walked up the aisle hand in hand.__ We proceeded to the front where the registrar waited with Jake and Emmett.__ The registrar smiled at us both._

"_We are gathered here in the presence of family and friends for the purpose of uniting in matrimony, Edward and Jasper."_

_Jasper wiped away the tears that were running down my face.__ I couldn't help it; I was so happy._

_The registrar continued.__ "It is important to remember that love, communication, trust, and understanding are the basis of a happy and loving home."_

"_No other bond is more special, and no other promises more important than those you are about to pledge to each other today."_

_I could see Jasper starting to cry as I looked at him._

_"Do you, Edward, take Jasper to be your husband? Do you promise to love and honor him in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?"_

"_I do." My voice shook slightly._

"_Do you, Jasper, take Edward to be your husband? Do you promise to love and honor him in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?"_

"_I do." _

"_Edward, place the ring on Jasper's finger and repeat after me."_

_I placed the ring on Jasper's finger. __"I give you this ring as a symbol of my undying love. With this ring, I thee wed." My voice trembled as I repeated the words to Jasper._

"_Jasper, it's your turn." Jasper looked at her with a big smile._

"_Jasper, place the ring on Edward's finger and repeat after me."__ His hand shook as he placed the ring on my finger and repeated the words that sealed our fate._

_"I give you this ring as a symbol of my undying love. With this ring, I thee wed." _

"_Now that you have joined yourselves in matrimony, I now pronounce you husband and husband.__ You may kiss your spouse!"_

_We both shared a soft but passionate kiss.__ We pulled away from each other, both of us smiling brightly.__ We heard our friends and family clapping for us. _

_We turned and walked back down the aisle the same way we walked up it, hand in hand._

I was jolted from my reverie by the sound of Jasper's key in the door.

"Edward, baby? Where are you?" he asked.

"The living room, Jazz," I answered.

Jasper stuck his head into the room. "You ready?'

"Ready as I'll ever be, gorgeous." I walked over to him, putting my arms around him and giving him a soft kiss. "Will you tell me where we're going?"

"Sure, baby. We're going to where it all started. Uncle Aro's cabin." He smiled at me.

"Shit, Jazz, for real?" I was incredulous. We hadn't been back there since that fateful night.

"Yes, baby, for real." He was chuckling outright now.

I couldn't believe it. We were going back to the place where it all began for Jasper and I. The place where we lost our virginity to each other and realized that we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together.

"So," Jasper asked again. "Are you ready?"

"I am so ready, Jasper," I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door. "Let the games begin!"


End file.
